My Favorite Maid
by Touhoe
Summary: Sakuya decides to pay Remilia a visit, but what she finds her up to is not what she expected.


The night stood still, silent, just like Remilia had, she was still, unmoving. The young vampire laid in her glorious bedroom, in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

She lay on her back, hands laid delicately on her stomach, on her giant bed. She lay almost naked, her pink bra and panties only covering the places where no one shall even dare to touch her.

Such sweet, smooth, pale skin crudely tucked away by two articles of clothing. The vampire was getting older now as she had noticed, she had been developing some feelings. She was 500 years old, but she had only now been developing different thoughts inside her head.

Late at night when no one had been awake she would reach down and touch herself where others would never even think of touching, no one could even dream of touching such a beautiful, royal gem such as Remilia in a lewd manor.

No one except the maid who goes by the name of Sakuya Izayoi. Remilia Scarlet was the princess of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and Sakuya was the maid, she would more than regularly wait on the princess, taking care of her every need without any hint of hesitation.

When Remilia had no orders, Sakuya would regularly sit with her royal majesty; they would talk and laugh until the sun of Gensokyo had gone down, and at night, Remilia would be searching for humans to feed on, for she was a vampire. She claims to be a decendent of Tepes himself.

Sakuya had grown on Remilia and she would often find herself daydreaming about the vampire; so much that she would forget her daily tasks from time to time. Sakuya had even shamefully had a decent amount of lustful thoughts about Remilia.

"I mustn't have these lewd thoughts about the royal lady, how shameful of me. I must pull myself together," Sakuya thought when she sunk inside of her mind late at night. Sakuya was becoming somewhat lonely; due to the fact that she had recently split up with Hong Meiling, the gardener and gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Sakuya painfully remembered Meiling stating that she just wasn't interested in their relationship anymore, and it would be useless to go on. Sakuya had moved on, and she had started growing feelings for Remilia.

Being reminded of the young princess, Sakuya had gotten up and decided to pay her a visit, see if she wanted anything at the moment.

She slipped on her maid outfit, fixed her white hair and headed off to the mistress' bedroom.

Walking through the dark and silent halls of the mansion, Sakuya began to let her eyes wander and she admired the beautiful architecture of the hallways, she had always stared at the hallways, but this time was different. Her mind was wandering aimlessly without her even noticing. The maid was pulled back to reality when she had realized she had arrived at Remilia's bedroom door, it was open ajar, and she was able to see inside a bit.

The maid immediately lifted her wrist up to look at the time, it was 10:34 pm. "Shoot, it's pretty late, perhaps I shouldn't disturb milady?" Sakuya thought. "I'll knock and see if she wants anything before bed." Sakuya slowly walked up to the door and peeked inside. After a few seconds, her eyes widened at what she was now witnessing.

* * *

It was Remilia, sprawled out at the edge of her bed with her bra and panties strewn across the dark red blanket. Her hand was moving in between her legs, and her legs were closed enough to the point where her womanhood wasn't visible. She was laying on her side, facing the door, obviously unaware that Sakuya was on the other side. Her free hand was lightly groping at one of her small perky breast, and her face twisted into a look of bliss, her breathing sounded heavy and it seemed she was trying to keep her voice down by tilting her head slightly, and gripping the blanket in her teeth. Small whimpers came from her hushed voice.

Sakuya's heart began to race as her mind slowly pieced together what was happening. She felt horrible, finding Remilia when she was in the middle of doing something considered very private. The maid tried to move but her body restricted her from doing so. She just stood there, watching Remilia, so exposed and different from what she had usually acted like.

Sakuya was trying to break herself free and attempt to move when she heard the princess's moans get louder. Sakuya blushed as she peeked inside once again. The vampire's hand was now moving at a faster, harder looking pace. Remilia's voice filled the room as she rolled onto her back.

"Ahh~ Sakuya~ I wish you were here right now, pinning me down and taking control~" The princess whimpered. She started panting heavily, "Nyah~ Sakuya~!" She yelled as her orgasm came, her head tilted back and her tongue rolled out of her mouth. Some vaginal liquid squirted out onto her blanket, she collapsed onto her bed and panted.

Sakuya blushed furiously, she had never thought Remilia, such a quaint and elegant girl, could say or want such lewd things. Her legs wobbled as she tried desperately to move, but as she tried to walk away she tripped over her foot and fell onto the carpet. "Shit-" she accidentally shouted.

The maid immediately covered her mouth, Remilia obviously heard her. "Huh?" She heard Remilia faintly from her room. Sakuya hurried to get up, but before she could, Remilia was already dressed and she opened her bedroom door. "Sa-Sakuya?!" Remilia looked scared, and very embarrassed due to the scarlet blush on her cheeks.

"M-Milady! I had arrived to ask you if you wanted anything before you go to bed, and you were... Busy. I'm sorry, I didn't purposely mean to bother you!" The maid sputtered quickly in fear that Remilia would be angry. She had been looking at the ground, she couldn't meet Remilia's gaze.

The vampire smirked, her sharp fangs glistening in the small light that hung on the wall. "Well, you obviously heard me, correct?"

Sakuya pulled herself off of the ground, "Yes, milady." Her heart still thumping in her chest, as she tried to regain her breathing.

"Well," said the vampire in a low voice, her smirk widening. "Looks like I'll have to punish you, Sakuya." The maid's eyes slightly widened, "What?"

Remilia walked back into her room and stood next to her bed, closing her door and locking it from a distance after Sakuya walked inside. "Come here," the princess ordered. The maid had slowly walked over, and stood in front of Remilia obediently, still a bit uneasy. "Kneel."

The maid had kneeled down, keeping one foot on the ground, she was scared that Remilia would hit her or something of the sort. "Sakuya, I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax." The vampire said, her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm hungry Sakuya~" Remilia smirked, looking down at Sakuya. The maid looked up at her, blushing furiously. "You mean...?" She trailed off, remembering Remilia was a vampire, and that she had not fed on any humans the night before.

"Yep~ Let me pierce your beautiful white skin with my fangs~" Remilia whispered sweetly before leaning down to Sakuya's cheek and kissing it a few times, before slowly moving down.

"Yes, of course, a-anything for you, milady." Sakuya slightly stuttered, as Remilia placed small kisses on her neck.

Remilia's fangs slid out a bit further until she moved a bit of Sakuya's delicate white hair, "You're my favorite maid Sakuya, I've always wanted to taste your blood." The vampire ran her fingers across the maid's skin before she bit into Sakuya's neck.

"Mmn~!" Sakuya yelped at the sudden pinching pain of Remilia's fangs. The princess shivered in pleasure at the taste of human blood. She then slid her fangs out of the stained skin, licking up the blood that had leaked out.

Sakuya felt her core becoming wet, and she slowly wanted to do more things with Remilia, as she always dreamed.

"Your blood is the most exquisite I've ever tasted..." Remilia whispered. Sakuya stood up, grabbing Remilia's hands and she quickly pinned her against her bed.

Before the princess could utter a word, Sakuya crashed her lips onto Remilia's. Remilia immediately kissed back, as their lips moved in sync with each other. Soon their tongues collided, as both girls let out small moans, Sakuya pushed her body onto Remilia's.

The vampire moaned into the maid's mouth, causing Sakuya to grow even more wet. Sakuya pulled away from the heated kiss and lifted Remilia up, undressing her once more.

"Are you okay with this, milady?" Sakuya asked softly, she didn't want to make Remilia do something she didn't want to. "Yes~ I've wanted you to do this for a long time." The vampire looked up at her with eyes full of lust, and Sakuya ran her tongue over her lips. Sakuya removed her own clothing down to her bra and panties, throwing her maid outfit to the side, along with Remilia's elegant clothing.

Remilia flipped over so that she was the one on top of the maid, she smirked lustfully and removed the maid's white bra. Her decent sized breasts bounced a bit due to the clothing being removed. The slightly chilly air in the large room caused Sakuya's pink buds to harden, and she let out a whimper. Remilia grabbed both of Sakuya's breasts, kneading them as the maid moaned softly.

The princess gently pinched the hardened buds, and Sakuya moaned loudly, her blush growing stronger.

"Sakuya..." Remilia almost panted, "I'm going to really mess you up."

The maid blushed even harder, letting the silence take over her answer.

"Slide up onto the bed more." The vampire commanded, and Sakuya lifted herself up by her elbows, sliding onto the bed further, towards the middle.

Remilia immediately crawled onto the bed, almost ripping Sakuya's panties and garter belt set off. She stared at Sakuya's womanhood hungrily, and exhaled. "Every inch of you is breathtaking," the vampire said firmly.

"You really think s-so?" She asked.

"I know so." The vampire confirmed, and and moved down to Sakuya's vulva, spreading it apart slightly and began licking at her clitoris.

Sakuya twitched at the sudden attention towards her womanhood, and she instinctively latched her hands onto Remilia's light purple hair. Her voice burst out of her mouth, and she inhaled sharply. "Ahh~ Remilia~" she moaned loudly.

"W-What if Patchouli or Koakuma hears us?" Sakuya lowered her voice slightly, a bit worried she was too loud.

"Fuck it, let them hear. Word will go around, and then Meiling will finally know **you belong to me. You're mine**. You're my favorite, Sakuya." Remilia growled angrily, and immediately resumed her lewd act.

Remilia licked up and down Sakuya's vulva, and slid her tongue into the maid's entrance. Sakuya's voice rang out louder, as she almost pushed Remilia into her womanhood. Her fingers intertwined with Remilia's soft hair. "Noo~ Don't~ Remilia, I can't hold it back!" Sakuya shouted, all her words slurred. Sakuya's mind wouldn't work properly, she couldn't think of anything else.

Remilia pulled her mouth away and slid both her fingers into Sakuya, feeling her insides, it was wet and warm. She thrusted her fingers in and out of Sakuya.

"Ahhhh~!" Sakuya yelled, her hips involuntary rocking back and forth as Remilia pleasured her. Sakuya gritted her teeth and her hands gripped at the blankets tightly.

She couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth, "Harder~"

Remilia thrusted her fingers in and out of Sakuya harder, and faster. "Ahhh~ Remilia~ I can't control myself, I'm gonna cum!" Sakuya shouted, and her back arched as her orgasm hit her, vaginal fluids began squirting out and onto the blanket, and onto Remilia's hand.

"Hah~ Haaah~" Sakuya panted as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, and when she regained her breath, she rolled over so that Remilia was underneath her.

"You made me feel really good, so I'll return the favor." Sakuya said, and leaned down, gently kissing Remilia quickly before hovering over her again, with a slight blush.

Sakuya removed Remilia's panties, and tossed them to the side. She spread Remilia's legs open, glancing at her vulva. "You look beautiful." The maid said softly, leaning down and pecking Remilia's forehead. She held Remilia's thighs and began rubbing their vulvas together.

"Nnn~ Sakuya~ It feels so good, I'm gonna lose it~" Remilia whimpered softly, wrapping her arms around Sakuya's neck, pulling her closer.

Their moist vulvas rubbed against one another, creating a quiet slicking sound. Sakuya rocked her hips faster, and pushed herself into Remilia.

"Sakuya, harder, fuck me~" Remilia moaned into Sakuya's neck, once again biting into Sakuya's neck, once again sucking her blood.

"Fuck!" Sakuya yelped in pain as her skin was pierced again. She grinded against Remilia harder.

"Sa-Sakuya, I'm cumming!" Remilia shouted as she retracted her fangs from the pierced skin.

"Nng, me too~!" Sakuya grunted, before the two girls moaned loudly together as their orgasms hit them, they both clung onto each other tightly.

When they both had finished, Sakuya collapsed next to Remilia, pulling her close, and hugging her as they both slowly fell asleep.

"That was good." Sakuya murmured softly into Remilia's ear. "Mmm, love you..." Remilia said sweetly, rubbing her pale cheek against the maid's.

"I love you as well, milady." The maid replied as she placed a kiss on Remilia's cheek and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"...We can't tell anyone about this, especially Meiling, she's gonna freaking flip!" Patchouli whisper-yelled as she clutched onto Koakuma's arm, as they stood behind the door. Koakuma dragged Patchouli down the hallway away from Remilia's door, "Dammit, we shouldn't have been listening! C'mon!"

"Wah! Wait for me-!" Patchouli ran as her and Koakuma entered the library for the night.


End file.
